You lied
by CassiaFistula
Summary: Chihiro waits in the human world, but there's no sight of him at all. 6 years later, Chihiro accidentally went back to the spiritual world and found him there...along with a beautiful girl.
1. The Dream

" Will we ever meet again?"  
  
" Yes, we will." Haku replied and gave Chihiro a reassuring smile.  
  
" It's a promise?" Chihiro looked at Haku longingly and searched his eyes for an answer.  
  
" It's a promise. Now go, and don't look back." Haku turned her around and gave her a gentle push on the shoulder.  
  
As Chihiro walked down the steps, Haku slowly let go of her hand from his tight grip, and looked at her diminishing form as she walked farther and farther away from him, as if they are going to be apart forever...  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
Chihiro opened up her eyes, and stared blankly at the ceiling.  
  
[Not that dream again.] She groaned as she cast a glance at her clock. 4.a.m.  
  
[I've woke 2 hours earlier.] Chihiro thought as she lied on the bed, trying to get back to sleep, but no matter how comfortable she gets and how sleepy she was, she couldn't sleep.  
  
She tossed and turned; still, Haku's form remained in her mind, as if it was stuck there using a very sticky super glue.  
  
Finally, she got frustrated and decided to take a walk in the nearby forest to cool down.  
  
She didn't even bother to get change, for she was already on with a pair of shorts and a T-shirt before she slept. She walked quietly out of the house, being careful not to make any noise to wake her parents up. She didn't want them to be a nuisance early in the morning, especially when now she is very vexed.  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
As she walked in the forest, she breathes in fresh air and listens to the chirping of the birds absently while she thinks about her life for the past six years.  
  
Ever since she came back from the spiritual world, she had been so looking forward for Haku's arrival. She looked up into the sky whenever she thought Haku had just fly past in his dragon form. Instead of him, what she always saw was just birds, and sometimes luckier, she gets to see planes, which rarely fly by such a small and remote town.  
  
Whenever the doorbell rings, she would rush to the door, expecting to see Haku at the door, giving her a warm smile and telling her that he's there for her forever. When she opens the door, her excitement to see him vanish, as it was either a postman or a salesman there at the door.  
  
Every time a new male student is introduced to her school, she would pray that he would be Haku. Time after time, she was disappointed when she realized that the new student is not he, not even resemble to him at all.  
  
Now she waits along for his arrival with forlorn hope as she grows up.  
  
She does not think that the adventure at the spiritual world was a dream. She still held on to the pink, glistering rubber band that Zeniba had given her. She still remembered Rin, Boa and Kamaji. She still remembered how much help they had given her in the bathhouse. The memories with them were all so vividly clear. Especially the memories with Haku around.  
  
[Do you still remember me, Haku? Do you miss me?]  
  
  
  
To be continue.... 


	2. Going To The Spiritual World

She sighed as she pondered about her dream earlier on.  
  
In her dream, she had once looked deeply into Haku's bright emerald eyes. She saw things. Things, which say: I'll be back for you, no matter what.  
  
But probing deep into his eyes, she saw other things too. All these years, she can't figure them out. Now as she thinks about it, she began to understand.  
  
It was sorrow, and a plead for forgiveness, for Chihiro's forgiveness.  
  
Back then; he was already thinking of breaking his promise!  
  
The hope of being with him shattered into a million pieces. Chihiro's heart ached.  
  
[So he didn't mean what he said at all.] She thought angrily. [So long, I've been like a fool waiting for him.]  
  
She bit her lips and chewed on it. It bleeds, but she was oblivious to it. She was so angry, no, she was outraged. She was in pure anguish too. To think she was betrayed by someone whom she treated more importantly than her life.  
  
She looked around, trying to find something that she could vent her anger on. This is then she noticed that she had stopped in front of a red building.  
  
The building that had once led her to the spiritual world.  
  
She stood there like a statue, too stunned to do anything. She had been looking for this building all these years but strange to say, she couldn't find it. And now, just when she thought it was impossible to look for Haku, this building appeared out of nowhere.  
  
It was as if fate had decided to let her meet Haku again.  
  
[What a perfect timing for a get-together.] She smirked.  
  
She walked into the building without hesitation. Anger had already claimed her heart. 


	3. Meeting Him

Though her heart was filled with hatred, but returning to the spiritual world had bought back fond memories, which caused a weak smile to form on Chihiro's pale face despite her anguish.  
  
Dawn had just come and shops had closed down at the first hint of sunrise. The street was deserted. Chihiro walked down the street slowly while reminiscing her memories.  
  
She grinned when she remembered how clumsy she was while working in the bathhouse. She might not survive this adventure without the help of her friends in this spiritual world, most importantly, without Haku. Thinking of him, her fury flared for a minute, and then it fainted.  
  
[Though Haku had broken his promise, but nevertheless he had helped me greatly. Without him, I wouldn't be standing here. Without him, I wouldn't have known so many friends. It was he who gives me courage to stand up to Yubaba and tolerate all the hard work. Without him, I can't live on.]  
  
Chihiro frowned at her last thought. I can't live without him? Since when did I develop that kind of thought? I have been living well and healthy all these 6 years without him, didn't I? Or did I?  
  
Rustling.  
  
Chihiro turned her head to the direction of the noise and her eyes widened.  
  
One person stepped out of a large bush and stood there, unaware of Chihiro's presence as he faces another direction.  
  
That person seems like a 12 years old male. Though he looks young, but the air of maturity and confidence surrounds him. He wears a smile, one that could promise people of immense intelligence in him. He still looked the same as 6 years ago.  
  
Chihiro knew who he was. 


	4. When joy became angst

Haku.  
  
It's Haku.  
  
Tears poured out of Chihiro's soulful eyes. One would have thought that Chihiro's first reaction after meting Haku would to confront him and give him one tight slap. But in reality, she stood on the spot crying, happy to see him at last after 6 years of pinning for him. All her anguish vanished on his appearance.  
  
Chihiro ran to him, totally forgotten that she had came here with immense anger in her heart.  
  
Now all that there was left in her heart was joy. Joyful that she had met up with Haku.  
  
But the joyfulness in her heart disappeared as swift as it came. Her smile froze as she saw a girl emerged from the same bush as Haku.  
  
She looked younger than Haku, perhaps 10 years old. She even wore the same uniform as Chihiro when she was working in the bathhouse years before. She was in every aspect a duplicate of the 10 years old Chihiro, except for one thing; she was beautiful.  
  
She has long shiny black hair tied back in a style like Rin, definitely different from Chihiro's split-end coarse brown hair that was roughly tied back in a ponytail. The features of the mysterious stranger were delicate, just like a porcelain doll, beautiful and fragile at the same time.  
  
As Chihiro scanned the girl up and down thoroughly searching for any flaw in her appearance, at the same time in her heart she is comparing herself to her.  
  
[Her glassy eyes, my dull looking eyes. Her hair, my hair. Her smooth complexion, my skin is just like sandpaper. Her face, my puffy cheek dotted with pimples ....How can I be compared to that mysterious girl that has now captured Haku's heart.] She thought as she looked at them forlornly.  
  
Her heart ached even more when the girl pounced on Haku's back and not only was Haku not angry, he even played along with her, let her ride piggyback on him and gave a hearty laugh at the same time.  
  
[When had Haku even laugh in front of me? The best he could give is just a very polite smile.]  
  
Chihiro could look no more. Her agony came back in greater toll as she cry and run away from them, not wanting to accept the fact that Haku had replaced her with someone else. Unknown to her, the girl that was with Haku saw her diminishing form and raised one of her eyebrow in curiosity. But she quickly shrugged off her curiosity and turned back to Haku. She rarely had the time to be with Haku when there were just both of them. 


	5. Author's note

To all readers,  
  
I guess I've so much grammar mistakes in my fic that some of you out there have misunderstood that Haku had left Chihiro standing there like an idiot, ignoring her. No, I do not mean that. The story is supposed to tell you that Haku had not noticed her at all. That's it. Got it?  
  
By the way, as my college life is getting busier as time passes, I think I won't be able to update soon on all my 3 stories, including this fic. I may take weeks, or worse, months to just update one chapter.  
  
Furthermore if there are any CCS fans out there, please support my other 2 fics too. Their names are: Love at First sight (It talks about a love triangle between Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran. This fic follows closely to the manga, at the same time I try to add some twisted fun in it.)  
  
Truth or Dare Part 2 (Harry potter + CCS + Dumbledore + Snape +Voldermort!!)  
  
In conclusion, thanks for supporting my fic.  
  
Soul 


	6. Help ease my pain

When Chihiro got back to the house, it was already 9 in the morning, way past the time for school, but she doesn't feel the urgency to go to school. What's the use of going to school when you aren't even motivated to live on?  
  
By then, Chihiro's parents had already gone for work and had left a note on the table telling her to do her own breakfast. Chihiro pay no attention to it. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts. She was in so much pain that she wishes she knew of ways to end it.  
  
Yes.  
  
End it.  
  
To end all these pain, the best way was to....die. Dead people don't think, do they?  
  
Though chihiro knew that this was the best way to end it all, but she hesitated. She couldn't bear to left her parents and friends behind. Committing suicide could have end all her problems, but at the same time, all the people related to her will be devastated to know her death. She knew the pain of being left by someone she loved most, so she couldn't bring herself to let the people she cares for to get a taste of it too.  
  
So, tore between the decision of whether to kill herself or not, Chihiro distractedly got dressed and headed for school without breakfast. She bluffed her teacher with a letter from parents and of course faked signature on it, and spent her day starring into empty spaces. This situation remained unchanged until the bell rings for end of school.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue weeks/months later. 


	7. Reaching insanity

To all readers,  
  
Hi, everyone! It's been a long time since I last updated, and here comes the next chapter! Hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Well, in this readers' note, I meant to share with you all news about me. I'm getting my 'O' level results the next day! I'm so nervous!  
  
I am very scared. I feared that my results will not allowed me to stay in my college anymore and I may be forced to go other JCs or polys. Sighs.  
  
If I got kicked out of this JC, I guess I may be so dejected that I may feel like not continuing this story. Will my results fail my expectation?  
  
So READERS, if you think that you desperately wanted this story to be continued, pray hard that my L1R5 will get 15 and below, and that I don't failed my English.  
  
That's all you can do for a poor writer here. Thank you! And enjoy my story while I'm still around! Bye!  
  
Soul  
  
===============================================================  
  
The teachers were all puzzled by her behaviour. She was usually alert and attentive in class and knew the answers to all the questions asked by the teachers. Yet, she was listless today, troubled immensely by something. She didn't even bother to greet the teachers when they come into the class, which was very queer since she was a very courteous student.  
  
The students panicked. The usual cheery girl isn't smiling today. She was like, drowned in deep sorrow, and that's what got her friends to panic. She has never been seen as dejected as she is today. They tried to make her laugh by telling her a lot of jokes and gossips of people from other classes and schools, but she treats them as if they don't exist. She was trapped in her own thoughts. Thoughts about him, Haku.  
  
The bell rings for end of school.  
  
All students had gone home in pairs and groups, and not one was seen alone on the road home except for Chihiro. She still haven't sort out her thoughts. No matter how hard she tries to analyse the situation then, she just can't get rid of the vision of Haku and the beautiful girl having a good time. She can't imagine that Haku had actually seen to be much more happier than he was before, when she was by his side.  
  
Her thought ran wild. All sorts of strange ideas came into her mind. The beautiful girl.....is she a good friend of his? Or is she a disciple of Yubaba too? Worse, Chihiro thinks that the beautiful girl had been sent by Yubaba to bewitch Haku, so that he would not be able to come to find her.  
  
[Yes. This is it. This must be the answer to all my questions. Why did Haku not come after so many years...why did he look comfortable with the girl around...]  
  
Her thought ran wilder and wilder, just like raging fire in a forest. It was not unstoppable and yet it's getting more and more severe as time goes on. She focused too much on the negative sides and had actually forgotten the messenge sent by Haku's intense gaze when they parted 6 years ago.  
  
Chihiro was reaching insanity. She may not realize it, but she had actually loved Haku so much, to such an extent that she was losing her sanity merely by the thought that Haku had dumped her for another girl.  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately, fate has decided to play with her for a longer while before she got crazy. She met the most unexpected person. One, whom she had loved and hatred at the same time. One, whom she thought had forgotten about her existence.  
  
An unsmiling Haku standing there firmly, blocking her way. 


	8. Yeah! I get to stay in the JC!

To all readers, Thanks for your support! I've passed my 'o'level results with indeed a L1R5 of 15!! I get to stay in JC!! You know what that means? That means that I get to continue with my story and you get to know the ending of my fic!! Hurray!! Oh, just in case u are curious, I got a B3 for my English.  
  
That's all I've got to say. Plus, I'll try to update ASAP. Thank Q.  
  
Soul 


	9. Confrontation

To all readers,  
  
Good morning/afternoon/evening/night, everyone!!! It's me again!! I had posted a new chapter again!! Happy?  
  
Well, I'll try to make use of my March holidays to write as many chaps as possible and post it in the near future.  
  
Oh, and btw, could you please support my another fic in Spirited away, called 'One and Only'? It's still abt Haku and Chihiro, except that it's a no-magic fic. I made it similar to Cinderella, except it's more complicated and unexpected. Even if you scowled at this storyline, please please do make an effort to read it and review.  
  
Thank you and have a nice day!!!  
  
Soul  
  
=============================================================  
  
" Haku..?" Chihiro's voice croaked and was barely audible.  
  
" Why are you here?"  
  
Instead of answering her, Haku remained silent and his face was devoid of any feeling.  
  
He advanced to Chihiro and reached out his hand.  
  
Not knowing what he's going to do, Chihiro closed her eyes and trembled in fear. She winced when she felt the warmth of his hand on her face, as if it scorched her.  
  
" You've been to the Spirit World today, didn't' you?" Haku said coldly.  
  
Chihiro's heart skipped a beat.  
  
" You did, didn't you? Sango had told me that she saw a weird dressing girl today near the Bathhouse, which I assumed it's you." Haku's anger was barely concealed.  
  
[Sango?]  
  
"So you called her Sango?"  
  
This time, it's Chihiro's voice that had sent a cold shiver down Haku's spine and he was taken aback. Never had he seem Chihiro spoke in such an icy tone and a look with such....pure contempt.  
  
"...Yes......her name is Sango." Haku replied cautiously, wondering about how much she had changed within these 6 years when he's not by her side.  
  
" Sango, a beautiful name, isn't it? You whispered her name with such grace and gentleness, as if she's the most important person to you in the world."  
  
" She's indeed a very important person to me." Haku replied strongly.  
  
Chihiro's temper flared. She took one big step forward and gave him a slap.  
  
" So she's very important to you, huh? Then, what about me? Have you totally forgotten about me?" Tears were threatening to flow.  
  
" I've been waiting for you for the past 6 years, if you are held up by something in the spiritual world for these years, Fine! I don't blame you, but when I got to the spiritual world., what did I see? You are having a good time with that girl!! Just who the hell is Sango???!!! " Chihiro shrieked sharply, her face was contorted with anger and grieve.  
  
Haku was at a loss of words.  
  
" Well, I ...." this is the first time that Haku had ever stammered in his lifetime.  
  
" Cat got your tongue, is it? " Chihiro said spitefully.  
  
Haku shut up his mouth at those words. He took a deep breath and regained his composure before he started to speak.  
  
" I'm here to question you of your appearance in the Spiritual world and are not here to offer you answers to your question. So, TELL ME, why are YOU in the Spiritual World?" Haku asked coldly once again, this time his look was so frightening, that it reminded Chihiro that Haku is a beast, a dragon, and not a human.  
  
Chihiro could feel Haku's stare piercing through her eyes, it seems that her soul and her heart were bare under his stare. Chihiro may have trembled under his stare, but she's not going to put up with him anymore. She gathered her courage and stare back at him. This move enraged Haku and he question her once again, louder and crude,  
  
" Why are you in Spiritual world?"  
  
After a moment of silence in tension between them, Chihiro finally spoken, soft and yet strong,  
  
" Why I'm there is none of your business."  
  
That earned her a slap across the face.  
  
Chihiro looked at Haku in disbelief. Her mouth was opening and closing, very similar to a goldfish, but she can't find the voice to speak.  
  
" I will tolerate no more of your attitude. I will pursue the matter no more. But should I ever see you again in Spiritual World," Haku spat out the last few words,  
  
I swore that I'll personally made sure that you regret it." With that, Haku flew away in his dragon form, leaving a heart-broken girl on the spot. 


	10. What have I Done And What Should I Do

To all readers,  
  
(Sigh) hi there.  
  
Don't be offended, I sighed not because I hate to greet the readers. It's just that.... because of the SARS, I have to stay home for the entire week, doing practically nothing!!!! That's boring!!!! I can't even go out and have fun for the entire week!!!! Argh!!!!  
  
In fact, I would rather go back to school and attend lectures...(sighs). This is pure angst for me. But, I guess this is fortunate for you guys because I've got a whole week to write chaps and update my three fics...  
  
Well that's all I want to say. Dun mind my words, I'm just trying to find a way of letting out my frustration.  
  
Enjoy this chap. Have a nice day.  
  
Soul  
  
===============================================================  
  
[ Did I slap her too hard?] the river god thought to himself as he flew back to the Spiritual World.  
  
[ I hope not. That was not what I meant to do...] Haku frowned upon that thought.  
  
[ Why not? That girl betrayed me first! For her betrayal, I have only given her a slap, and that was too light a punishment for her!!!] Haku hissed out the words without his knowing.  
  
Anger boiled in his blood, but the pain in his chest was the main thing he felt.  
  
[ Who would think that a river god like me would be played around by a mere mortal girl?] he thought miserably, not noticing a small black dragon was flying towards him. [And I should have knew that mortals cannot be trusted...Chihiro, you seem so innocent at that time...I thought you are not the same as the other mortals but apparently, you are...Who am I, no, what am I in your eyes?]  
  
Chihiro's words flashed in his mind. {"I've been waiting for you for the past 6 years......"}  
  
[ Did she lie ? She looked serious.] Haku pondered hard.  
  
[ She must be lying. Her eyes no longer contained the warmth she held in her heart, instead it was replaced by an icy glint that sparkled dangerously in her brown orbs. Her words were not of soothing tone anymore; they were dripping with burning acid. She had changed, not the usual Sen I came to know about years ago.] Haku shook his head in response to his thoughts, when a black tail came swiping at his face, hard, waking him up from his deep thoughts.  
  
" Ouch that hurt!! Sango, is that the way to treat a respectable river god??!!" Haku exclaimed with irritation. His thoughts had just been interrupted by a giggling girl, no, a giggling female dragon.  
  
" If not for my tail, you would have knock yourself out from smashing against the concrete wall!!" Sango replied affectionately.  
  
Haku looked up.  
  
Indeed, if not for her, he would probably have a broken neck by now.  
  
Even so, Haku refused to admit that he had actually been caught off guard by a young dragon, several centuries younger than him.  
  
" So, is it a must to alert me with your tail? Can't you just shout a warning to me?" Haku sulked.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
" My DEAR Haku, I've been flying alongside you for sometime and you seem oblivious to my presence. I must say, what bothers you this much to not notice my presence, much less say, hehe, flying straight towards the building?"  
  
" Nothing much." Haku muttered as he began to make his way back to the bathhouse, clearly he had wanted to avoid the inquisitive black dragon.  
  
But Sango followed closely behind him, pestering him to tell her.  
  
===============================================================  
  
At the same time......  
  
A figure was found sobbing profusely in her room.  
  
" Why? Why did you slap me? I've done nothing, practically nothing!! The only thing I did was to try to see you again!! Why, why did you left me in deep sorrow?" Chihiro cried into her pillow, her voice came out muffled.  
  
With each sob, her heart throbbed harder and harder until a point when Chihiro thought she would die from this broken heart of her. Obviously she couldn't, much to her disappointment.  
  
[Maybe death would bring me peace.]  
  
Her suicidal side of her surfaced again. Let's called this side of her, the devil.  
  
[ Why bother to live when the reason for your being here was lost? Haku had dumped you. You are simply worthless in his eyes as compared to that gorgeous girl you seen in Spiritual World.] the devil smirked.  
  
[ And why shouldn't she lived? There are many reasons for someone to continue living. Chihiro, even though you have lost Haku, you still have your parents and friends. Do they mean nothing to you?] another side of her replied. Let's called her the angel.  
  
[ But Haku is the reason that you've lived till now, isn't it? You loved Haku. You loved him too much to let him go....]  
  
[ Haku is an immortal. Chihiro, you are a mortal. So, even if Haku loves you , both of you are still unable to......oh dear, what have I said? ] the angel clammed a hand over her big mouth.  
  
Seizing this opportunity, the devil spoke her final words. [ Didn't you heard what she said? Whichever way, Haku can never be with you.... think about what I said, living on is just pure angst. Forever, you are going to inflict pain upon yourself....] With that she disappeared, knowing very well that her words had managed to drill into Chihiro's brain.  
  
[ I knew that nothing I say can make you change your mind, but think about people around you....even if your final decision is death, I can tell you, 'death is not the end, it's a new beginning'....] The angel vanished into thin air as well.  
  
Chihiro pondered about their words. Eventually, she came to a decision.  
  
Death is the only way out.  
  
The thought of her parents' grieving at her death is still not enough to pull her away from her infinite pain.  
  
Rummaging through the whole house, she found a rope, strong to hold her weight, and she went to her room. She had a stool with her as well.  
  
When all preparation were done, including a letter in which she wrote of her one love and final farewells to her parents and all her friends, she stood on the stool with one end the rope tied tight around her neck in a fixed knot, the other end attached to the ceiling.  
  
Breathing in the last mouthful of air, silently mouthing out her last words, she kicked away the stool.  
  
She didn't struggled much before she became motionless and the god of death came to collect her.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hours later....  
  
Her parents cried out loud when they came upon her cold figure, trying in futile to wake their only child up that had been dead for long. 


	11. Arrival In Spiritual World

All was in a blur when Chihiro opened her eyes.  
  
Her eyelids felt heavy and the thought of falling back to sleep tempted her. But no, she can't sleep; she has to figure out where she is right now.  
  
She's definitely not in her room, her room does not resemble to a cottage, and she's very sure that she doesn't have a fireplace in her room and definitely not in any corner of her house.  
  
The room was small but cozy, and threatened to lure Chihiro to sweet dreams.  
  
Chihiro tried to sit up to get a better look but later, she decided that she had better lied down for a rest because of the overwhelming dizziness and headache.  
  
" Where am I? " She mumbled, while she massaged her forehead to ease the throbbing headache.  
  
"You are in my house." A kind familiar voice replied simply.  
  
Startled, Chihiro sat up immediately in alarm. The sudden movement she made caused her fading headache to come back swift and harder.  
  
The voice chuckled, " You should rest now. You mustn't exhaust yourself too much after that ordeal."  
  
Chihiro felt at home with this familiar tone but can't seem to remember who is the master of this voice. The voice soothes her agitated mood, and she drifted back to sleep as told.  
  
Seeing that Chihiro is fast asleep again, Zeniba sighed and continued with her knitting.  
  
Just then, loud knocks or, heavy bangings, are threatening to break her small wooden door.  
  
" Come in," she said softly.  
  
The door opened and two figures barged in.  
  
" Zeniba, how's Sen? Is she all right?" Rin asked worriedly.  
  
" Ar, ah, uh-uh?" Kaonashi is trying to convey his messenge to Zeniba.  
  
" Calm down, you two. She's all right. And Rin, she had just gone asleep, don't try to wake her up with your booming voice. Sit down, both of you."  
  
Rin pulled a chair to Sen's bedside and sat there, looking intently at her. Kaonashi chose to pace frantically around in the room. Zeniba sighed again.  
  
" How's she?" Rin lowered her voice to a whisper.  
  
" She's fine, like I say. She's just too tired traveling from the human world to the Spiritual World, and the fact that she's a new spirit does not help too."  
  
" How can it be? I mean, how can she be a spirit? She's just too young to die now..... Was it an accident? Can you send her back to her world?" Rin asked anxiously.  
  
" Uh, uh, ah, argh!!!" Once again, Kaonashi failed to express what he meant to say and he frustrated in the end by shrieking out.  
  
" Quieten, Kaonashi. I knew very well what you are trying to say. You are saying: Where is Haku? How can he not be by her side at this period of time, am I right?"  
  
Kaonashi nodded his head in gratitude.  
  
" Ya, where exactly is Haku? I thought he's extremely attentive to anything that concern Sen. Surely, news of this grave matter must have reached his ears." Rin said.  
  
" That puzzled me too. Every week, he would come to me and asked to look into my mirror to see how's Sen doing, but now, It's been 2 years since I last seen him ....." Zeniba replied.  
  
" I'm going back and to give that boy a good scolding! I don't care if he's some river god or the master of the bathhouse! If he hurts Sen, I'm going to kill him!!"  
  
Rin was fuming and she rushed out of the door without another word. Kaonashi wanted to follow her but was reluctant to leave Sen, his one friend who treated him with genuine concern, so he stayed to take care of Chihiro.  
  
" Let's hope that Rin won't get herself into trouble again." Zeniba sighed for the third time and resumed to knitting. 


	12. Breaking The News To Haku

To readers,  
  
Happy to see you again!!!  
  
I'm so glad to be back in college again. In fact, I'm so used to being busy for the whole day that I don't really enjoy a day with nothing to do at all.  
  
How's your day?  
  
Oh, by the way, some one had commented that it's not like Chihiro to commit suicide. Well, I don't think she is either. But let's just twist her character a bit to make this story more interesting. If she doesn't die, she doesn't end up in the Spiritual world, if she doesn't end up in spiritual world....you know what will happen? That's for you to guess and for me to know. (^-^)  
  
Angel of fate, I'm so glad that my story had inspired you to write!! When you have finished the fic, tell me and I'll go read it!!  
  
Thanks for your offer, nefarious vixen, I were really grateful that someone would take the time to correct my grammatical mistakes. You see, I'm a Singaporean, and a typical Singaporean usually speak Singlish more than proper English. So, anyone out there who was irked by my mistakes, feel free to email (i_dunno_u_86@yahoo.com.sg) and tell me. At the same time I get to learn English again!!! And maybe you guys can help me to get an A in my GP!!!  
  
Scarlet phoenix, I'm so glad that you like my story, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting since I did not expect the college life to be so busy... I'll try to update faster in the June holidays. Oh, btw, I like Haku very much too. I like his hairstyle and his eyes. What about you?  
  
Thanks for your support!! Have a nice day!!  
  
Soul  
  
===============================================================  
  
" Hi Lin! Look what this is! A gold piece! And a rather big one!! I've got it from a generous customer!! Are you ....?"  
  
"No, I'm not interested. Tell me, where is Haku? I've important matters to discuss with him." Lin said with a hint of anger.  
  
" You are still calling him Haku? You should call him Kohaku Sama, Lin. I know you are friends with him, but it's better to be polite to the owner of the bathhouse."  
  
" He's not my friend," Lin hissed venomously.  
  
Kaoru was taken aback. Lin was not her usual cheery self. She cringed back in fear.  
  
" Just tell me where he is...." Lin sighed.  
  
He's in his office." The woman pointed her finger up.  
  
" Thanks a lot and Kaoru, sorry about that. I'm not in a good mood now." Lin said apologetically.  
  
Kaoru smiled. " Well, you are forgiven. But keep your temper in check. Now I know how short-temper you can be....."  
  
Lin smiled faintly and turned to go to look for Haku.  
  
Once alone, the faint smile on Lin was wiped off instantly, and her expression darkened as she reached the top floor of the bathhouse.  
  
In the lone corridors, her faint footsteps could be heard as loudly as an elephant stomping through the forest. It was eerie as it was the only sound heard.  
  
It doesn't take long for Lin to reach Haku's office, once Yubaba's office.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Come in." A male voice replied simply but with strength.  
  
Lin entered without a word.  
  
The once lavishly decorated room is no longer the same. Small floating blue flames replaced the intricately designed lamps. The heavy red curtains were replaced by light flowing sash which danced along with the blowing breeze. The room is no longer painted in bright colour.  
  
It was mainly blue and green; tranquility was the main theme of this room.  
  
The floor was no longer carpeted. It was tiled with wood. Every thing in the room seems to be connected with nature.  
  
" Lin," Haku gave a little smile when he looked up. " There is something I need you to do for me....."  
  
"Do you know that an old friend of yours had just arrived here the day before?" Lin interrupted.  
  
She was trying very hard to look indifferent.  
  
" Really? Who is it? It must be Aiko. I had not seen her for more than decades? Had she came to visit?" Haku asked.  
  
Lin shook her head and her eyes had came to the brink of falling out of their sockets. Haku didn't notice it and continued the rambling of names, until Lin said something that made his heart almost stopped.  
  
" It's Sen."  
  
Haku's smile froze. A second later, it became a look of simmering wrath.  
  
"I thought I told her not to come!! She defied me!!" Haku banged the table hard, the 'thud' was loud enough to be heard throughout the whole bathhouse, if not, his loud bellow would be enough to tell the whole bathhouse that Haku is not in a 'very' good mood.  
  
Lin was stunned. She hadn't expected this. But she was too angry at Haku to find out what was wrong. " You told her not to come? Why? I thought the both of you....."  
  
" There is nothing between us!! Not in the past, not in the present, and never in the future!!" Haku shouted at his friend of 10 years.  
  
At this, Lin was outraged. " Nothing between the both of you? Who is the one who looked as if he's mourning for some dead loved ones when Chihiro's gone? Who's that sissy who kept mumbling 'Chihiro, chihiro, chihiro...' as he walked and bumped his head everywhere? And who's that ...."  
  
"That was in the past!! Now I care nothing for her!! She's nothing but just a memory!!! She's out of my life!! Whatever happens to her is none of my business!!" Haku grabbed Lin's shoulder and shook her hard just to show that he meant what he said.  
  
" Oh really?" Lin broke away from haku, panting from the effort made. "So even if she came here as a spirit, you still wouldn't care to see her, to know what had happened??!!"  
  
Haku's mouth gaped open in surprise.  
  
"Fine! You have decided to abandon her, go ahead! From now on, we are not friends anymore!! And you can go rotting away with your wealth, just like Yubaba!!" Lin shrieked and stomped out of the room before the stunned Haku has a chance to react.  
  
However stunned Haku was, his head was still clear when he heard the last words of Lin before she exits the door.  
  
" How drastically you have changed, my friend, ever since that Sango came and you became the master of this stinking bathhouse..."  
  
With that, this chapter ended with a loud bang of the door. ^_^  
  
P/s: the next time I update it will probably be in the June holidays. Btw, I've another spirited away fic, called ' one and only', care to read it? 


	13. Chihiro Woke Up In The Spiritual World

To readers,  
  
I'm very sorry to have posted this chap so late!! I know I have promised you all that I will post it in the June holidays, unfortunately, I can't!! I have not the time to write up a new chap!! You know why?  
  
Because of the Sars incidents, my 4 weeks holidays have been reduced to only 3, and within these 3 weeks, 2 have been used for attending lessons back in school and that left only 1 week of holiday!! Guess what I do with that 1 week? I USED IT TO STUDY FOR EXAMSSS!!!!!! So you finally know why I'm late in posting...  
  
So, after all my excuses, can you please please forgive me? PLEASE!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Soul  
  
===============================================================  
  
This chapter began with a loud bang on the door (again) and Lin had almost smashed the poor wooden door as she vented her anger on it.  
  
" Don't torture my door. Anger it, and you may find yourself climbing in through the window when it refuses to let you in." Zeniba chuckled.  
  
Lin pretends that she never heard it and stormed off to the table to take a seat.  
  
She gratefully accepts the cup of tea offered by Kaonashi.  
  
Silence enveloped the small hut as Zeniba continue weaving, Kaonashi starring intently at Chihiro (I don't know if he has got eyes or not, let us assume he has.) and Lin caught up in her own world, sipping tea from her cup when actually, there is no tea left.  
  
10 minutes passed......  
  
Another 10 minutes passed.....  
  
Another 10 minutes passed.....  
  
Another 10 minutes passed.....  
  
Another 10 minutes passed.....  
  
Another 10 minutes passed.....and a stifled moan was heard. All heads turned in the direction of Chihiro (except Kaonashi).  
  
Chihiro was struggling to get up but every time she tries to sit up, she would fall back into the bouncy bed with a soft thud. Seeing this, Lin rushed forward to help her up, and Kaonashi brought her a cup of tea. All this while, Zeniba just stand by the side watching, as Kaonashi and Lin hurried to make Chihiro feel better.  
  
Finally, Chihiro let out a contented sigh as she was propped up comfortably on her bed and drinking a hot cup of tea. It was then that Zeniba decided to speak,  
  
" How are you feeling?"  
  
" I'm all right, just a bit tired." Chihiro smiled faintly and take another sip of tea.  
  
Then something struck her like a truck knocking her over.  
  
Did she just talk to Zeniba?!  
  
Her eyes widen upon realization of having JUST SPOKEN to ZENIBA. She tilted her head and looked at Zeniba in the eyes, confusion all written on her face.  
  
" Am I dreaming?" She asked dumbly.  
  
She knew she was being very stupid to have asked this question, considering the fact that the cup of hot tea in her hand was scalding her and that it seems like the pain was very real.  
  
Lin laughed out loud and Kaonashi couldn't help it but let a smile crept up to his face. He turned away, not wanting his friend to see it. He couldn't stand to take the piercing stare in which Chihiro is now targeting it at Lin. Lin quieten down under her stare.  
  
" So?" Chihiro's voice was impatient.  
  
" Do you seriously think this is a dream?" Said Zeniba, as she waved at the kettle to levitate to the bedside.  
  
Chihiro pondered while she held out her cup for the kettle to pour more tea into it.  
  
" No?" She replied uncertainly after some time.  
  
" Think a while more."  
  
Chihiro did what she was told. She looked at Lin, then Kaonashi. She roamed the room with her eyes, her sight traveling to the fireplace, the table covered with food, the knitting needles in Zeniiba's hands. Lastly she looked at the kind lady whom she regarded as her grandma.  
  
" No." Her tone was firm.  
  
Lin smirked. " Took you long to figure it out."  
  
There came the knife-like stare from Chihiro again. Lin chuckled nervously.  
  
Kaonashi snickered behind her back and got an elbow attack from Lin. All have been done without Chihiro noticing it. She was too busy to try to find out the reason for her presence in Spiritual World.  
  
" How did I get here?" Here comes the inevitable question.  
  
Zeniba pursed her lips. She doesn't know if this is the time to tell her the obvious truth. She tries to think out of a better way to tell her. Unfortunately, luck had eloped her. So, she told her bluntly,  
  
" You were dead, Sen. Only a spirit can come to the Spiritual World." 


	14. Settling In Spiritual World

Dear readers,  
  
Hello! It's me again! I'm very sorry as to not update the fic as often as I used to be. Gomenasai!! Forgive, I was caught up with the schoolwork and I guess the next time I update the fic will be after my exams that is in october. You probably will have to wait until Nov or Dec. But I promise I will try to update as many chaps as I can in the holidays. Thanks for being so forgiving and being my loyal supporters. Bye Bye!!  
  
SaraBlack: I'm sorry that I can't write longer chaps. You know how long it took for me to write out a 3 page long chap? Just look at how often I've updated this fic. I've read your fic. Not bad. At least it's better than my first fic of another anime, which I've deleted away so you don't get the chance to see it. Any way, I think you have some writing skills and keep on improving on your story. Gd Luck!!  
  
Merayna: I didn't switched from past to present in the last chap. It's directly continuing from the 2nd last chap. Sorry if I didn't made the chap clearer to you.  
  
Mad Meg Askevron; you know, your name is carved into my mind when I read your review. It's so funny!!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Flaskback:  
  
" You were dead, Sen. Only a spirit can come to the Spirited World."  
  
The night was a beautiful obsidian colour. Stars shimmering brightly in the vast sky of the night, with no cloud cover to be used as a veil to shield their shine. Wind blew, caressing the moon in a motherly way. It was a cool night, a night suitable for someone to be in deep slumber and have good dreams.  
  
However, behind the door of a small cottage, in a small room with glowing embers in the fireplace, there are four person drenched in sweats. The air was still; hardly any sound could be detected within that room, unless you counted in the small scratching noise made by creatures cloaked in dark. It was as if time had stopped in that small room.  
  
Just at that moment, Chihiro's fingers twitched. Her mouth parted to say something but she choked on her words. Seeing this, Kaonashi poured her another cup of tea. Chihiro refused his offer and turned her attention to Yubaba.  
  
"What do you mean I'm dead? I mean, I'm actually sitting right in front of you; in fact I'm talking to you right now, isn't it so? If I'm a spirit, I would have been transparent by now!! But this is not so, right, right?" Chihiro blasted her questions with gusto.  
  
"I'm going to put more logs in the fire place, it's freezing." Said Lin, as she hurried to one corner of the room in fear of Chihiro's outburst.  
  
Yubaba sighed. " Do you remember the last time you first came to this world?"  
  
Chihiro nodded.  
  
" Then do you recalled that you turned transparent as soon as the Spirit World had woke up?"  
  
Chihiro nodded her head again.  
  
" Then do you know the reason behind it?"  
  
Chihiro gaped her mouth in realisation, and kept silence.  
  
Yubaba heave a sigh. " Sen, you have came here before and you should know that the Spirit world is a completely different world from your world, the mortal world. Spirit world is a world where the spirits resided and a pleasure-deriving place for the gods overlooking your world."  
  
"Now I understood." Sen replied despondently.  
  
" Good. Now I have a question for you. How did you die?"  
  
Upon hearing this, all memories before her death flooded Chihiro's mind. All her anguish, her rage, her sorrow, all these strong feelings tore at her heart. Chihiro sobbed into her bed sheet.  
  
" What's wrong?" Lin came up to her and gave her a light hug.  
  
" Uh, uh." Kaonashi floated to her side.  
  
" It's nothing." Chihiro whispered.  
  
" I may have knew you for a short period of time, however, the Sen that I knew doesn't cry for nothing. So speak the truth."  
  
" Truly, I'm all right." Chihiro sniffed.  
  
" Is it about Haku?" Yubaba added softly.  
  
Chihiro cried harder at her words, and poured out all her grieve to them. How Haku had not been paying her a visit, how she had gotten to Spirit world accidentally the second time and saw Haku with another girl, how she and Haku had met up in the mortal world and that he had given her a heart shattering slap, finally, how she abandon her family to choose death, just to get away from these miseries.  
  
" Curse him! What is he thinking? And he actually had the audacity to slap you??!!" Lin exclaimed angrily. " I'm going to look for him," she stood up. "and I'm going to beat the hell out of him!!"  
  
" Uh, ah, ah, UH! [Never judge a book by its cover!]" Kaonashi bellowed and followed Lin to the door.  
  
" Enough!" Yubaba scolded in an authoritative voice. All fell silence; even Chihiro stopped sobbing at her stern voice.  
  
" Sen," said Yubaba in a motherly manner, " running away from your problems is not a way to solve it. It just makes thing worse. Do you understand? Have you got any idea that you have left your parents and friends in miseries just because you can't solve a problem? Face it, Sen. That's the best way to rid yourself of this plight."  
  
" Now I knew it." Chihiro replied softly.  
  
" Couldn't be better! You killed yourself to release yourself from the clutches of love, unknowingly, you got here in Spirit world and hence, to be with Haku, that playboy, in the same world. Things couldn't get worse, could it?" Lin said sarcastically.  
  
" Thanks for being so helpful as to 'console' me." Chihiro muttered unhappily.  
  
"Ah, ah, Uh huh. [Sen is already in distress, stop troubling her.]" Kaonashi reproached. .  
  
Yubaba gave her a pat on the shoulder, " It's no use brooding over this matter anymore. Let it go. Since you are here in the spirit world and belong to here now, you might as well make it home to you. You can stay in my cottage if you like. I don't mind more companions."  
  
Chihiro looked at Yubaba, a warm tingling feeling filled her veins, and it brought a smile to her face." Thank you, Yubaba."  
  
" Uh, ah, yeah! [Yes! I am going to live with Sen under the same roof! Yeah!]", Kaonashi jumped up and down like a monkey, waving his hand like a maniac.  
  
Lin smiled. " I suppose you are hungry by now, Sen, after sleeping for quite some time without any solid food in your stomach. I can hear you stomach rumble."  
  
Just at that last word, Chihiro's stomach did rumble, and a very loud one, which brought laughter in the room.  
  
" You are right, I should forget all these. It's in the past now. From now on, Haku is never in my life and will never being part of it either."  
  
Just then, a 'crunch' outside the window of the room caught their attention. 


	15. Author's note

To all readers,  
  
There had been an error in chapter 14. It's not Yubaba but Zeniba. Sorry if I had confused you, and sorry if I am a childish writer. My story simply crawls like a snail, I knew it. Too bad I'm a bad writer.  
  
Have a nice day.  
  
Soul 


	16. The Most Important Person

To readers,  
  
Hi there! Long time no see!! Once again, I apologise for my delay in updating the fic. Without further ado, soon after my replies to your reviews, you may start reading!!  
  
Sailor Serenity5: For your info, I don't live in Japan. I have never been there before however much I wish to go. As for who is at the door, actually it should be who is at the window, but I will leave you at there to guess. The story will reveal the answer to your question soon.  
  
Jaded image: Thank you so much for comforting me. I am very glad that you like my fic. Please continue to support my fic. Thank you.  
  
Dante(): I am going to keep writing.  
  
Saphirus*Falcon(): Thank you so much for your review. Now I would continue with the fic just for the sake of not being beaten up by you.  
  
DRUIDGIRL: I am a Singaporean, which means my country is Singapore. Anything else you would like to know about me?  
  
That's all! Have a nice day!  
  
Soul  
  
===============================================================  
  
Moments ago just after Lin had stormed out of Haku's office:  
  
" Sen was here?" Haku frowned. " How is this possible? Lin....."  
  
But she's already gone. Forever. Not his friend anymore.  
  
Haku sunk into his comfortable chair but finds no comfort from it, and his thoughts run wild.  
  
Is she....dead?  
  
Haku's eyes widened and his heart pumped harder than usual.   
  
He slumped into his chair and stared blankly at the beautiful ceiling painted of a cloudless night with shimmering stars, his mind in turmoil.  
  
Haku's eyes softened, but hardened in a second's time.  
  
"Why should I? She's of no concern to me!" Haku mumbled angrily.  
  
He would have continued to talk to himself if he had not noticed his two employees standing in front of his table, staring at him.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, he pushed his thoughts to the very back of his mind and focus on calculating the finances of the bathhouse.  
  
In the garden:  
  
A girl was plucking pretty flowers from the field, all the while smiling to herself.  
  
" These are all for Kohaku! He will definitely like them because they are all plucked by me!" Sango exclaimed to no one.  
  
She continued plucking until she came to that part of the garden where she met that human girl in strange garb.  
  
" Hmph...That girl...Kohaku seems rather concerned with that human." Sango thought as she sat down on to the flowerbed, rearranging her flowers and making circlets of it.  
  
" Who is she anyway?" Sango thought flew back to the time when she told Kohaku what she saw. His face paled as soon as he heard her description of that girl and left without a word.  
  
" She seems important to him...." Sango's brow creased and stopped her work of making circlets.  
  
"Or maybe Kohaku is just concerned over a human who had lost her way and got into Spiritual World accidentally...." She resumed her work and smiled.  
  
"Besides, Kohaku had already told me that I am the most important person in his life." She grinned happily, holding up two circlets of beautiful flowers.  
  
" One for Kohaku and one for me!"  
  
And she ran at full speed, looking for him.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Back to Haku's office:  
  
In the evening, when he is allowed to rest for an hour, he's back at his state of troubled mind.  
  
Finally, he could take it no more. He stood up, opened the window and jumped.  
  
Mind you, not that he is courting death; he had just transformed himself into his true form and is on his way to Zeniba's house.  
  
" She can go no way else. A new spirit can never find a place to stay so soon. She must be at her house." Haku thought.  
  
Sango just got into the room in time to see his swiping tail waving good- bye at her. 


	17. At The Window

To readers,  
  
Greetings! Christmas is near, so MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!! Well, to be frank with you, this dec holiday is just like any school day to me, being busy with all kinds of activities, especially caroling. I had to do a lot of caroling sessions with my choir members this year to earn money with $350( Singapore dollars) every session. You may think that this is good, I got paid for singing, but one thing that I hate is that, the money doesn't go to our pockets but into the TEACHER'S pocket!!  
  
Sighs.  
  
Anyway, knowing that I am going to be very busy next year, preparing for my 'A' level, I decided that I had better try to continue this story as far as possible. Well, this should be good news to you all, since you won't have to wait long for my updates.  
  
Jaded image: I am so glad that someone had commented that my grammatical errors have decreased! Thank you for your compliment!!  
  
Angel of Fate1: To tell you some inside info, I did not intend for Sango to be so sinister, I meant for her to be innocent.....Looks like my plan backfired...  
  
Lunargirl018: Tell you something, my first fic is a CCS story.  
  
Bye! Have a nice day!!  
  
Soul  
  
===============================================================  
  
Even if it's just a 15 minutes flight there, Haku still thought it took him forever to reach there and he was beginning to worry that he might never reached.  
  
Landing softly onto the ground, Haku proceeded to knock on Zeniba's house when he saw through the window that Yubaba and her son, Boh, were laying their heads on the dinning table, sleeping.  
  
Haku smirked.  
  
Haku calculated.  
  
Haku nodded to himself.  
  
With that in mind, Haku walked silently to the window of Zeniba's Bedroom and peeked in.  
  
No surprise, he saw Chihiro lying on Zeniba's bed, with the others by her side.  
  
As he peeked, he couldn't help but to notice that Chihiro looked pale and a bit translucent. But the tea that Zeniba had just handed to her helped to stabilise her conditions as a spirit.  
  
Haku smiled and had turned to walk away when he froze in action.  
  
He muttered a curse and turned back to the window.  
  
He was mumbling and blaming himself for his forgetfulness, while he manages to glean a few words from their conversation. Their conversation was of no importance to his purpose in being here, but strange to say (that's for Haku only), Haku finds Chihiro's voice soothing and he listens to their conversation just for the sake of hearing her voice.  
  
Haku analyses while he listen and took a good look at her.   
  
He slapped himself.   
  
Focus he did, even though he did not intend it to be on Chihiro.  
  
And with that complete concentration on their conversation, he manage to tune out all interruptions, including those red ants which have been biting him with great aggressiveness for the past one hour, and heard the full version with no words excluded, of their last conversation.  
  
" You are right, I should forget all these. It's in the past now. From now on, Haku is never in my life and will never being part of it either." Chihiro said.  
  
Haku stepped back in bewilderment, unwittingly crashed a dead branch under his feet, giving away his hiding place. 


	18. Author's Note

To all readers,  
  
Sorry but there has been a big mistake in my latest chap. There are supposed to be some thoughts of Haku as he went in search of Chihiro, but I don't know the reason as to why they are deleted. Therefore I had just uploaded another chap to replace it.  
  
Soul 


	19. Flash Back

To readers,  
  
Hi there! Finally I've got the time to write another chap! Oh yeah!  
  
Hey guys, this story is nearing to an end! It will be over in a few more chaps! That is if I write longer chaps!  
  
Btw, I have just started a new story in LOTR! It's call acquaintance in another world, where Elrond has access to our world and befriend a teenager. What do you think of this story?  
  
Lilin: thank you for reading my fic. Right now, are you sec 3 or 4? Do you happen to know someone by the name, Yee Wen? She's my classmate....  
  
Yuki Arashi: I know I've missing out the details on the sceneries but trust me, I've been doing my best to describe about the background as well as the characters' feelings. Anyway, I will keep improving on it.  
  
Demoness Mark: nice to meet you. Thank you for offering to be my editor, but I have already got a friend to take that job. But should you find any mistake, feel free to email me at: i_dunno_u_86@hotmail.com Btw, may I ask you a question? You are of which nationality?  
  
fanficmaniac(): your review had puzzled me and had caused me to not able to reply to you. Care to explain your review on chap 18?  
  
Good day!  
  
Soul  
  
===============================================================  
  
" What's that noise?" Chihiro asked as she tries to take a view outside the window.  
  
" It may be some straying squirrel. I will go and check." Lin offered.  
  
"Uh oh. [Careful] " Kaonashi said.  
  
" I will."  
  
With that, she strides out of the room.  
  
=============================================================== " You are right, I should forget all these. It's in the past now. From now on, Haku is never in my life and will never being part of it either."  
  
Those words she said, had been replaying itself again and again, again and again, again and again in his mind.  
  
[I am never part of her life?] Haku thought miserably. [Then what's the reason of pinning for her all these years? What's the point of feeling hurt and betrayed when I saw her with that GUY?]  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
2 years ago, after Haku had settled things in the bathhouse and had found a lodging for Sango, he immediately set off for the Mortal World to seek news of Chihiro. Seeing that the town is just nearby, he didn't need to take much effort to find her. Within a couple of days he settled nicely in a swimming pool in her neighbour's home compound, watching her carefully. For the next few weeks, he observed.  
  
[She is becoming a fine woman. She is getting taller and more feminine. She's no longer the child I knew.] Haku thought sadly. [But nonetheless, a fine lady she is going to be!] Haku thought cheerfully once again and contemplated about their future when Chihiro marry him. He was thinking dreamily about how Chihiro will look, in a traditional wedding kimono, when he saw a BOY stop his bicycle RIGHT in front of Chihiro's house.  
  
[Not him again.] Haku gritted his teeth. [How long is he going to pester Chihiro? After so many warnings from me, he still doesn't back off. Grrr....]  
  
" Today is a fine day to ask Chihiro out." Jin thought as he hummed to himself and knocked on the door.  
  
After waiting for a few moments, the door opened to reveal a teenager in her pyjamas.  
  
" Good morning, Jin. Why are you here so early?" Chihiro said not so cheerfully.  
  
" To ask you out of course." Jin replied without taking notice of her grumpiness.  
  
" I am not free." With that, Chihiro tried to end the conversation by closing the door, but Jin block it and attempt to talk to her.  
  
" But I have checked with your friends! They said that you were finished with the project, as well as your homework! I have also called every single friend of yours to know precisely that no one ask you out today! You should be free today!" Jin pouted.  
  
To see such a handsome teenager pout would have sent every female adolescent and aunties crazy, but in Chihiro's eyes, that's a different case. Chihiro hated girlish guys. The fact that Chihiro's heart is with Haku and this guy is practically STALKING her is not helping this Jin.  
  
Jin smirked as he watched Chihiro trying to find a reason to reject him. [This time, she's definitely going out with me.....]  
  
" I'm sick."  
  
" Huh, what?" Jin's train of thought was broken when Chihiro spoke.  
  
" I'm sick." Chihiro repeated her words as she feigned her sickness with wobbly legs.  
  
Jin stared at her blankly, before he gave her a Cheshire's cat grin. " You looked about to faint. Why don't I carry you to your room?" Jin attempted to put his hand on her waist.  
  
" No thanks! I can still walk! You would better go so I can get more rest." Chihiro said desperately while pushing away his hands.  
  
" How could I? No gentleman would leave a woman alone in the house with no one to look after her! I can look after you." Jin said, as he tries to push his way into the house, "Don't give me that look! I just saw your parents' car in the supermarket, which is a far good distance from here." He grinned evilly as he tries to push past the door.  
  
Just as he was about in succeeding in getting through it, he felt some thing small hit him. He ignored it until the time interval between every hit was getting shorter and shooter and the hit heavier and heavier.  
  
Finally, he decides to face the guy who had dared to hit him. When he turned, he screamed like there is no tomorrow, for there is an ice cube heading towards him, with the size of volleyball.  
  
[Ignoring me? Fine! Take that! You rascal!] Haku thought as he used his power to freeze the water in the swimming pool and attack the boy. He may not be able to hear what they are saying, but he had seen enough to know that he is not welcome by Chihiro.  
  
" Chi.....Chihiro! I will come looking for you another day! Bye!" Jin shouted to her as he ran for his life, thinking that, why is that every time he come, there will be weird things happening to him.  
  
Haku grinned as Chihiro just slammed the door at Jin, without answering him.  
  
[Good he's gone. Now I can take an afternoon nap] and so he did.  
  
When evening come, Haku was awoke by great disturbance, and he looked around half awake.  
  
[Great, this family is having a party and those girls are jumping into my pool, not swimming, but smooching their face off with the guys.......] He said in irritation.  
  
Not wanting to see anything beyond kissing, which is about to happen, he flew off in secret and silently settled himself on the tree outside Chihiro's window.  
  
Much to his horror, he found that during his afternoon nap, a guy had managed to get into Chihiro's house and is now in her room! Holding her hands too!  
  
He cursed. [How did he get in without me noticing? And he is simply too near to her! Hey, get your face away from her! Oh no.......]  
  
Haku could not bear to see anymore.  
  
He does not have the heart to see his Sen kissing another guy, right in front of him.  
  
Out of anger and distress, he shot up into the sky and roared, before he flew in the direction of the Spiritual World.  
  
[How could she do this to me?]  
  
[What am I to her?] =============================================================== Back to the present:  
  
" What are you doing here?" Lin asked angrily upon the sight of the present master of the bathhouse.  
  
Haku stared back blankly.  
  
" I said WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??" Lin practically screeched at him, and conveniently woke up Yubaba and Boh, who rushed out and fixed their eyes at Haku in horror.  
  
Haku took a while before he replied in a monotone, " I want to see Chihiro."  
  
" Who do you think you are to see her? You are of nobody to her!! You don't deserve her!! You......Hey! Don't you dare to go near her!! Get away....." But Haku had already pushed past Lin and made his way to Zeniba's bedroom, his mind blank, with his heart burning in fury and angst.  
  
Yubaba and her son cowered behind the door, hoping that he doesn't see them; after all, his strength had multiplied several times and is now a foe, which Yubaba most feared of.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chihiro almost got a heart attack when the door swerved open with a loud bang. She managed to calm down with some deep breathing, before she saw the boy standing at the door and almost got a heart failure.  
  
" Uh ah? Oh oh ah hn! [What are you doing here? You are not welcome here!]" Kaonashi bellowed and breathe in large amount of air to make himself look blown up and threatening.  
  
" Chihiro." Haku totally ignored Kaonashi. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Chihiro could not answer him. She had just vowed to forget him, but now when he is here, she realized she can never erase the memory of him.  
  
Seeing that Chihiro was silent, Zeniba answered for her, " She's dead."  
  
" That I know. But why hadn't she go to the Rei Kai?" Haku said coldly.  
  
" To the Rei Kai?" Zeniba was stunned. Did Haku just told her to get Sen to Rei Kai? To get her to reincarnate?  
  
' Are you sure? If Chihiro reincarnate, you will never get to see her again. She will be a totally different person, you know?" Zeniba asked.  
  
"That's precisely what I want; never to want her in my sight anymore."  
  
After that, he turned and leave. 


	20. Nothing Left

To all readers,  
  
Once again I apologise for delaying the update of my story. I'm currently working hard for my 'A' level exam, which, should I fail I would be damned to the lowest caste of the social system. Hope you don't take that as an overstatement.  
  
Anyway, the story is coming to an end and let's hope that while studying for my exam I'm able to finish the story during my June holiday. -  
  
**Lunargirl1018**: Your CCS story is rather funny. I find it amusing that you use characters from YuYuHakusho and Rurouni Kenshin. How cute..............  
  
**Wo-ai-ni-haku-and-kai-hiwatari**: I'm flattered by your praises! Thank you! Please continue to support my new fic in Lord of The Ring!  
  
**Mia1218**: Thank you for supporting my fic. I see you have a rather sharp insight; I have indeed use the name from the Kenshin series. In fact I'm obsessed with Aoshi Sama and Sousuke Kun!  
  
**YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko**: Please don't bludgeon the Haku Sama that we so much loved! He looks evil because I picture him as so! If you really must find some one to unleash your anger, please find..................your teddy bear!  
  
**Fire Kitsune Goddess**: So fiery is your temper! No wonder you got a 'fire' in your pen name.............. Anyway, without obstacles, how can the relationship between Haku and Chihiro takes a bigger leap to the future? Get the hint?  
  
**Jesse**: Yes, indeed I have quite much to study, thank you for your concern. Singapore is not a place where you can laze around and then just get your certificate with poor results.  
  
**My-bf-is-a-beyblade-queen**: Looks to me that your mom is a very capable woman. Unfortunately, I'm not as capable as her (since I'm just a regular spoilt kid), therefore you would have to wait for some time. However this story is nearing to an end, I guess you won't have to wait long. Say hi to your mother on my behalf!  
  
Soul  
  
=============================================================

"............Why hadn't she gone to the Rei Kai?" Haku said coldly.  
  
"To the Rei Kai?" Zeniba was stunned. Did Haku just told her to get Sen to Rei Kai? To get her to reincarnate?  
  
' Are you sure? If Chihiro reincarnate, you will never get to see her again. She will be a totally different person, you know?" Zeniba asked.  
  
"That's precisely what I want; never to want her in my sight anymore."  
  
After that, he turned and leaves.

===============================================================[Where are you now, Haku?] Sango thought, as she wandered around in the sky searching frantically for him. She had noticed that Haku looked flustered when he flew out of the window. Thinking that he had gotten into serious trouble, Sango followed him out of the window, but lost the sight of him within seconds.  
  
[He was flying like a shooting rocket.........]  
  
Sango was about to give up and go back to the bathe house when, a pearl white dragon zoomed past her, allowing Sango to see nothing but a blur image before it disappeared.  
  
[Was that Haku?]  
  
Not giving any second thought, she quickly follows him before she loses him again.===============================================================In the Cottage:  
  
Chihiro is in a trance.  
  
Zeniba, Kaonashi and Lin are trying their best to get Chihiro to respond.  
  
Not even shouting at her ears, tight slapping across her face could wake her up from her daze.  
  
There is nothing that could wake her up from this nightmare.  
  
[Am I in a dream?] Chihiro wondered. She could vaguely heard the voice of others, but she just don't have the strength to move her limbs. All her thoughts are focused on how to get out of this nightmare.  
  
Finally, her lips trembled and managed to bring out a question,  
  
"Where is Rei Kai?"  
  
They heaved a sigh of relief. [At least she's responding.] Lin thought.  
  
"Where's Rei Kai?" Chihiro asked strongly.  
  
No one dared to break the silence.  
  
"Well?" Chihiro demanded.  
  
"...............Do you still remember when you first came here, I told you that I would one day leave the Spiritual World, and cross the river to the other side of it? That's the Rei Kai. That's where all souls should go as soon as their physical bodies are dead. I don't know why you are here, but I believe that your soul wished to come here instead of going for reincarnation............." Lin said softly, not wanting to meet Chihiro in the eyes.  
  
"............. Could you all please leave me alone here? I wished to think and rest too..........." Chihiro said tiredly and made a move to lie down on her bed.  
  
The crowd gladly evacuated the room as told, and as they closed the door; they let out their breath that they had held for long.  
  
"So...........do you think it's wise to leave her along in there?" Lin said worriedly.  
  
"She seems to take all these too easy........... perhaps she really needs time to sort things out............." Zeniba replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Uh.......ah......ohoh..........? (I am not too sure about leaving her alone in there, can I accompany her?)" Said Kaonashi.  
  
Zeniba gave him a nod.  
  
Kaonashi happily knocked softly on the door and waited to be acknowledged. When he hears nothing, he thought Chihiro had fell asleep so he went in silently.  
  
He gasped. The bed is empty and the window is wide opened.  
  
"Ah............ah!" Kaonashi shrieked.  
  
"What?! For goodness sake, you will wake her............oh no..........." Lin's face paled.  
  
"Looks like she had sort things out and decided to go to Rei Kai..........." Zeniba said sadly.  
  
"No...........no............ we cannot let her go there.......... We must bring her back...........Come, Kaonashi! We must set off for Rei Kai now! She's weak and can't be far from us!" Lin said as she rushed out of the cottage, with Kaonashi and Zeniba hot on her tail.  
  
Yes, Chihiro's weak and is now only some distance from the rail station where Zeniba's cottage is. She is huffing and puffing heavily as she struggled to get closer to her destination.  
  
It will be futile for Lin and her companions to search for her. Especially when they are going to the opposite direction to where Chihiro's going.==============================================================="Haku!" Sango pouted. "What's wrong with you lately? You haven't been yourself these few days! You don't smile and you don't even spend time with me anymore!"  
  
"Sango, I'm very tired now. Go somewhere else to entertain yourself." With a wave, Haku dismissed the girl who stormed out of the room.  
  
[What have I done?] He thought miserably as he lay motionless in his chair until night comes. 


	21. Face To Face Talk With Haku

To all readers,

The story is nearing to an end, and if I'm not wrong, two more chaps will be enough to bring this story to a perfect end. Anyway, enjoy my story!

Have a good day! -

Soul

===============================================================

[What have I done?] He thought miserably as he lay motionless in his chair until night comes.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Haku sama? Haku sama!" A squeaky voice can be heard through Haku's groggily head.  
  
[Since when did I fell asleep?] Haku thought as he turned on his back to the voice, which belongs to a frog.  
  
"Whoever you are, you are dismissed. I do not wish to be disturbed now." He said tiredly.  
  
"But, sir, some one is here............." The frog croaked.  
  
"Who may it be that requires you to rob me of my sleep?" Haku said impatiently as he lazily opened one eye to peer at the panic stricken frog.  
  
The Frog trembled at his question, but nevertheless, he mustered his courage and said softly, "Sen desu............Sen is here, Haku Sama."  
  
Haku shot up from his seat. All sleep eluded him.  
  
Right across him, with only a table in between them was a tired Chihiro looking at him.  
  
"Looks like you have had a fruitful sleep." Chihiro smiled slightly.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"What do you mean that she's not here?" Lin roared at the poor Rei Kai guide, "She has got to be somewhere around here!"  
  
"But..........but..........I could not find her name on the book............" The poor young guide stammered.  
  
"Look again!" Lin was on the verge of breathing fire on the girl standing in front of her.  
  
The female nodded numbly before she fumbled with her ' Book of the Dead' that hold names of those who are registered for reincarnation and also, what they will be in their next life.  
  
[What luck I have! First day of work and I got bullied! Not by any senior colleagues, but by a spirit!] Botan spared a glance at the tall girl, who glared at her. [And a fire spouting one.] She sighed inwardly. [To think spirits are supposedly to fear a grim reaper. Guess I'm too inexperienced to induce fear in them.]  
  
Unable to find the name of the specific girl in the book for the third time, Botan turned to Lin with a fake smile plastered on her face, while breaking into cold sweat. "Look, Lin san," Botan sweat even more profusely as Lin focus on her with her burning eyes. "This girl you asked for is really not on the list."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Botan cringed at her out burst.  
  
Lin was about to pour out her anxiety and anger on the young messenger of Death, when she felt a pressure on her shoulder, which happens to be Zeniba's wrinkled hand.  
  
"That's enough, Lin."  
  
"But, Zeniba..........."  
  
"You ought to give respect to a grim reaper. They are not really paid well doing this tough job." Zeniba smiled at the guide who was looking at her with watery eyes.  
  
"Zeniba san............" Botan wiped her tears with her handkerchief. "Thank you for being so understanding. Not many," She glanced in the direction of Lin. "would understand how tough this job is............" Lin snorted.  
  
"Well excuse me now, I've got another Spirit to attend to. And by the way," Botan said as she hop onto her transport, which is an oak, "If you have any relatives who requires a guide, just call me and I will treat them like my guests." With a wink, she flew away.  
  
"Who would want to see their beloved reincarnated instead of being with them..........." Lin mumbled and turned to Zeniba. "Where do you think Sen is if she's not here?"  
  
"Hmm............... My guess is that Chihiro is not here yet or that..................her intended destination is not here."  
  
Lin widened her eyes. "Do you mean she's at................"  
  
Zeniba sighed. "Let's go and take a look."  
  
With that they take off in the direction of the bathe house.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"What are you doing here? Haku asked coldly.  
  
"To have a good talk with you." Chihiro answered simply.  
  
"There's nothing to talk." Haku turned and went into his bedroom, which is formerly Boa's room.  
  
"There's much to talk. At least on my side." Chihiro followed him into the room and was stunned. Six years ago, this room was filled with toys and pillows; the walls were painted colourfully meant for the eyes of a baby.  
  
But now, the wall is painted with universal colour of dark blue, very near to black. The wall changes colour magically, which Chihiro thinks, was according to Haku's mood. No cushions lying around, instead there is only one word to describe the place. Neat. However, Chihiro noted darkly, there are two beds in this room instead of just one.  
  
[This is not just Haku's room.] Chihiro try to control her simmering temper.  
  
"Get out." Haku said dangerously when he realized that she had followed him into his room.  
  
Chihiro gave him a thoughtful look before she replied.  
  
"No."  
  
"Out!!"  
  
"What are you so uptight about? I'm just here to talk." Chihiro said lazily as she finds a seat and gets comfortable in it.  
  
"I see no need in talking." Haku was about to call a servant to escort Chihiro away, when he heard a question.  
  
"Why did you not come for me?"  
  
He froze. [Good question.] He thought.  
  
Haku turned around and faces her with a stoic expression.  
  
"I came. Saw something. I'm gone."  
  
"Huh? Say again?" Chihiro did not really catch his meaning.  
  
"I got to your house 2 years ago." Haku said through gritted teeth. "Saw you kissing with a boy. I got angry and flew away." Haku was doing his best not to hurl furniture against the wall. He knew that Sango would have much to say after that. Years of living with her had told him that, destroying her furniture had often resulted in catastrophes. Most of the time, they happen on him.  
  
"What are you talking about? I hadn't had any boy friend ever since I've met you." Chihiro replied confusingly.  
  
"Don't lie! I saw the two of you kissing in your room with my very own eyes!"  
  
Chihiro fell into silence.  
  
[2 years ago...............what have I done that included kissing?]  
  
Chihiro thought really hard before she recalled something that she found amusing, and she laugh out loud.  
  
"What amuses you?" Haku said irritatingly.  
  
"Haha............2 years ago, there had been a drama night. My class is performing in it. I guess you saw us rehearsing on that day." Chihiro said with amusement evident in her tone.  
  
"What show would require you to kiss?" Haku replied, daring her to prove him wrong.  
  
"Sleeping beauty." Chihiro said simply.  
  
Haku hung opened his mouth in shock, before he composed himself and smirked. "Don't lie. I am very familiar with the story. You should be lying on the bed when the prince kisses you, but on that day, you were leaning on the boy with your hand in his."  
  
[If we really go according to the original plot and let you found him on top of me on that day, you and I will be in a worse condition today.] Chihiro thought sadly.  
  
"Well?" Haku smirked, thinking that he had her dumbfounded.  
  
"We did some modification to the plot."  
  
Haku didn't really expect an answer. "Huh?"  
  
"Taking into the fact that the audience may not be able to see my face if I'm lying down, we arrange the story so that I'll be sitting up and facing the audience."  
  
Haku widens his eyes at her, not really believing a word she said.  
  
"Look," Chihiro said wearily. "This is all a mistake. If you had stayed at that time you would have realized that there is nothing beyond the kiss."  
  
"A kiss is more than I can take." Haku said frostily.  
  
Anger swelled within Chihiro's heart.  
  
"Is that so? What about me? Have you given a thought of how I feel when I saw you letting that girl ridding piggyback on you? You gave her a smile which I have never seen when you are with me! What's her name? Oh yes, Sango. Sango is the girl who follows you, like a chick follows its mother hen!" Chihiro shouted at Haku.  
  
"What has this got to do with Sango?" Haku asked in confusion.  
  
Chihiro take a deep breath before she hissed her last question. "Tell me, is she the reason that you were unable to come for me?"  
  
Haku hesitated to answer. Chihiro looked as if she's about to explode.  
  
He takes a deep breath too and answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chihiro takes in a sharp breath.  
  
"In fact, she's the only reason I lived on for now."  
  
Chihiro stood up abruptly and gives a sad smile.  
  
"Glad to hear that from you. May you and Sango live happily forever. Good bye."  
  
"Where are you going?" All of a sudden, Haku doesn't really want her to go.  
  
"I thought you don't want to see me again? I'm going for reincarnation."  
  
With that, she left the room, leaving a forlorn boy behind.


	22. Sango Meets Chihiro

To readers,

Sorry to make you wait. Here's a small part of the next chapter to quench your thrist. MY exams are coming to an end. it won't be long before I finish this story. Please wait for at least one more week for the next update!! Thank you.

**strawberriskies04**: Sorry to made you wait. I've been busy preparing for my 'A'levels. It's a very important exam to me for it determines whether I get to go university next year. But after this exam, I'll have 6 months to slack and these time will all be used for story writing. Thank you for supporting my story!

**fallen-angels-tears**: you are right. I've actually forgotten about Chihiro's parents and friends. Maybe I'll include that in the last chapter or maybe as another one shot story.

**Darkness carrier**: Thank you but I prefer to die peacefully in my sleep rather than by strangulation. And also, I must be honored to be someone who can make you curse. Cheers to me!

**Alanna-of-Tortall**: I can't hear you............ I can't hear you............( repeat for another 100 times)

Soul

* * *

"Glad to hear that from you. May you and Sango live happily forever. Good bye."

"Where are you going?" All of a sudden, Haku doesn't really want her to go.

"I thought you don't want to see me again? I'm going for reincarnation."

With that, she left the room, leaving a forlorn boy behind.

* * *

Sango was humming an unknown tune to herself as she brings a tray of food to Haku's office. Seeing that Haku is in a bad mood today, she had personally gone down to the kitchen to cook Haku's favourite food so as to please him.

Walking round the corner, Sango saw a human girl crying her heart out as she runs in her direction. Being a kind hearted person, Sango called out to her. Hearing her call, the sobbing girl looks up. Upon seeing Sango, the girl's heart broken expression abruptly changed into a stoic face with an unwavering glare at Sango.

Sango was unnerved by her stare. It was filled with coldness, wretchedness, anger and............despise.

Never had she met a person with such turbulent emotions, bore naked in the eyes of a young woman. She was unable to move or take her eyes off the girl, who had begun to walk to her.

Sango trembled. It was like darkness had enveloped her and all that she could see is the chaotic feelings in that girl's eyes. Those depressing emotions gnawed at Sango's mind, twisting her heart so painfully that Sango thought that as if she's swimming alone in a tumultuous sea with no sight of help.

As the girl got closer and closer, Sango began to wonder what is going to happen to her and she was visualising all sorts of things that she thinks might happen.

But contrary to what Sango thought might happen, the dejected young woman simply just walked past her and disappeared round the corner.

As soon as Sango has lost sight of her, her wobbly legs can no longer support her weight and she falls tp the cold surface of the ground, with plates of food splattered across the beautiful marble floor making loud cluttering noises.

Not far away, Haku heard the noise from his room. Fearing that an accident might have happen, he rushed out of his room and looked out for any trace of trouble. But the gloomy corridor is deserted except for a sobbing Sango, who is crying so miserably as if her world had crumpled into dust and that nothing matters to her anymore.

Holding her in his arms, Haku soothes Sango with a rub on her back and at the same time, he casts a spell on her to lighten her mood.

It was when her sobbing ceased and are replaced by small hiccups, and then he began to question her softly,

"You cry as if all that you cared are lost, what had overcame you?"

Sango looked at him with shimmering tears in her eyes and answered with a hoarse voice,

"It is not me who has any grieve," She dabbed her eyes with her sleeves, "I am crying for a girl I've just met. She held so much negative emotions in her petite body and yet she's not letting them out. I'm crying in her stead."

Haku gasped. He knew whom she's talking about.

To be continued...


	23. Goodbye To All That I Loved

To readers,

Here's another update. If I'm not wrong, it will be just 2 or 3 more chaps before I end the whole story unless I decided to split the chap………

Anyway, enjoy!

**SnowAngelYuki**: You have a very innovative review………

* * *

The sun was about to set when Chihiro went to see Haku. It was dark when she ran out of the bathhouse and the streets had started to bustle with life. Ghouls are floating in and out of the shops and the fragrant of food filled the air with warmth. But as Chihiro ran in the streets sobbing, none of these have lightened her mood.

She ran in the direction of the railway in which at the end of it, is the place where all spirits shall reincarnate. She hesitated to step onto the track, desiring to look back all that she's going to left behind, all her memories starting from when she first arrived here; those friends she had made and …………..… Haku.

Once she stepped onto the track there's no turning back. Can she really abandon them? She wondered.

No, there's no other way. The only way to get out of this is by reincarnation. In this way only will I be released from the spell he held over me. Chihiro took a deep breath and take the first step onto the track.

Chihiro gave a mirthless smile as she looked up into the starless night.

Good bye forever Haku. May you find happiness.

With a bitter determination, she sped towards her destination.

At the same time, Zeniba and Rin are heading towards the bathhouse from the opposite direction. If they had chosen to take the train, they might have meet Chihiro. Unfortunately, they took the boat trip in order to save time and hence, they miss Chihiro.

" Haku! What are you doing?" Sango cried out as she watches Haku banging his head against the majestic pillar while mumbling to himself.

"She's in pain…….. She's in pain…………. Was it my fault?" Haku thought miserably as he kept banging against the pillar that cracked after his constant impacts while not a bruise appears on his head.

Catching a few words, Sango tried to stop Haku but he was too strong for her.

Sango was at a loss and was ready to call a servant for help when she saw a familiar face.

" Help! Please stop Kohaku! He's ……………"

"banging his head against the pillar, I know. Here, let me help…………"

before Sango knew what's going on, Rin had already caught a fist of Haku's hair and slammed his face **HARD **into the pillar, causing the pillar to crack even more.

Sango was stunned. Did she just………….?

" How dare you…………" Sango was infuriated and she created a sphere of fire floating on her palm. " I only ask you to………………"

" Stop him. That I did." Rin replied calmly and point at the motionless body lying on the floor.

Worry overcame her anger and Sango rushed to Haku's side and take him into her arms, while Rin watched on in cold fury.

" He's better off dead…………"

" What did you say?" Sango focused fully on Rin.

" I said, I would be the first one to celebrate when he dies!"

" Why you………….." the sphere of fire reappears in Sango's palm.

Decided that they have had enough of being ignored, Zeniba and Kaonashi try to get their attention but to no avail. The two girls are busy staring at each other.

Irritated, Zeniba attacked the both of them with a fireball, leaving them charred and smoking after that.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Rin shrieked at Zeniba.

" To warn you of Haku's precarious situation?" Zeniba pointed to the window.

Kaonashi is trying to push the unconscious white dragon out the small window.

" Ah!!! Kohaku!" Sango shrieked while rushing to his rescue.

Kaonashi was pushed to the side.

"Ah! Ah eh ohah!" Kaonashi mumbled to itself. Translation: Damn! Should have choose a bigger window!

" Why did you do cruel things to us?" Sango sobbed into the Kohaku's haori as she held on tightly to him.

" Because your Haku did cruel things to our Chihiro." Rin replied.

Sango looked up with confusion evident in her eyes.

" Chihiro?" Sango pondered. " Is she the girl that I've just met? The one with a pony tail?"

Rin's eyes widened in shock. " You mean you have just seen her?"

Sango nodded.

" Where is she? Why did we not see her when we came?" Rin demanded.

" I do not know. Besides, what had Haku done to your Chihiro?"

Rin was about to answer when Zeniba cut in.

"This is no time for explanation. I know where Chihiro is going. We have to get Chihiro back before she reincarnates. Let's go. We will explain on the way."

Sango was more than reluctant to follow but since Kohaku has already been taken out of her protective arms, she had no choice but to follow Kaonashi who had the unconscious white dragon in its arm.


	24. Chihiro Meets Botan

Author's note:

Hi people! It's been two years since I last updated this story. I know you guys have been angry with me. But no worries this time! I'll finish this story as soon as possible because I don't want to drag anymore neither do you like to wait for so long right? Enjoy then!

**Amethyst-tears**:Aye I do agree with you. I don't remember how I came out with this idea of stopping some one from knocking his head………. I'm weird, am I?

**fallen-rose15**:keep you in suspense? No, I'm just slow in updating. )

**Leeveey**: A sequel? Mmmm…………….maybe………..depending on this story's ending…….. I'll consider your idea……………..

**Meep**:I'm putting up so many author notes because I'm trying to update you guys of some information. If you think I'm doing it for the sake of getting reviews, fine think what you want, I'm busy with another story………….

**Akkirako Chikuro**:The same thing I said to Meep. But still thanks a lot for supporting me……………

* * *

"This is no time for explanation. I know where Chihiro is going. We have to get Chihiro back before she reincarnates. Let's go. We will explain on the way."

Sango was more than reluctant to follow but since Kohaku has already been taken out of her protective arms, she had no choice but to follow Kaonashi who had the unconscious white dragon in its arm.

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Chihiro had reached the Rei Kai before she realized it. Is this the Rei Kai that they've been talking about? It looks so………… chaotic. Chihiro looked around with widened eyes.

Indeed, the Rei Kai world was now overflow with all sorts of spirits, not only humans but also animals. Grim reapers were rushing around, driven with madness to keep the crowd in check. Ghouls were stationed there to ensure that no spirits will have a chance of making trouble there. Those who did, they were dragged away by the ghouls to a remote corner where no one can see. No one knows what happen then, but I heard that ghouls feast on the souls as if they are a delicacy. No wonder they were so serious on spotting trouble.

She was wandering around when a grim reaper approached her. "Hi, are you here to reincarnate? Please give me your particulars and I will register for you………" said a perspiring Botan. Chihiro took over the pen and application form from her and asked with a raised eye brow, "You looked tired………… has it always been so busy around here?"

"Nope! Normally, it would be just a small crowd," Botan said with a shining smile. "But today……….. there has been an earth quake earlier on, killing more than thousands at one go. Thus we are having a hard time to register the spirits."

"Oh, I see………you were having a hard time…………" Chihiro responded with a knowing smile.

Finally someone appreciates my hard work…………….. Botan thought.

"All right, here's my form." Chihiro handed over the form to Botan.

"Ok, thanks! I will register the form immediately. But I must warn you, because of this earth quake the office is now in a mess and reincarnations have a long queue. You may be only reincarnated after a few years in the queue."

A few years? But I want to leave this place as soon as possible. I don't want to see Haku again…………. the thought of Haku made Chihiro wants to cry again.

"Can you get me to reincarnate as soon as possible? I can't wait anymore…………" Chihiro said with a pleading look.

"………………..Ok, it's for your sake that I'm getting you in front of the queue!"

After all you are the only who acknowledges my hard work……… Botan thought as she happily jogged to the front office.

But, Chihiro this name I've heard it some where else………….. Botan thought as she handed over the form to an officer and winked at him. The officer blushed and gave her a knowing smile. He slipped the form into the folder which contained lists of people to be reincarnated immediately.

Botan smiled happily and was turning around to chihiro to inform her that it's done when she suddenly remembered from whom she had heard this name.

It's that fire spouting woman………… Botan blanched.

Oh, Kami Sama………….. Botan spurred around and try to look for the young officer earlier on.

Oh no, he's gone…………..

What should I do…………………… Botan turned dejectedly around and bumped into some one.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to……………" Botan almost fainted when she saw whom she had bumped into. Her worst nightmare had just came true.

In front of her was the fire spouting Rin.


	25. Botan Is In Trouble

CassiaFistula:

Ok, I got it. Less talk, more chapters. There you go.

**haku 3chihiro**: Oh yeah, I've thought about it being an angst story, but since it's going to be a happy ending, I'm making it a humor story, or do you prefer me to rate it under angst? By the way, thanks for being so supportive and read it 50 times!

**Akkirako Chikuro**: Oh yeah, no worry. I'd rather update slowly then to rush through the story. How should I say it? It's going to be a sad but also happy ending……

**A love couple police office** well, you just have to read on to see if it really suit your taste, then you'll know why I wrote it that way in the first place.

**xAngel.Of.Black.Wingsx**: Hmm, you mean you don't like the storyline? Or you don't like how this story is going? But I'm glad that you read on………

**Newtral Not Outkast**: Oh no, I've been hypnotized to update. Stop hypnotizing me………I'm feeling giddy……………

* * *

Previously: 

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to……………" Botan almost fainted when she saw whom she had bumped into. Her worst nightmare had just come true.

In front of her was the fire spouting Rin.

* * *

Upon arriving in ReiKai, Rin deserted the rest of the group and went around looking for Botan, the only grim reaper she knew around here (not to mention the only one whom she can threaten as the other reapers look so fierce). Just as she was turning around in circles, someone bumped into her. Frustrated at not finding her target, she was ready to let out her anger at the offender, until she saw who it is and beamed. 

"BOTAN!"

Botan cringed and paled when she saw who she bumped into.

"Erm, hi! What a coincidence! Heh heh…"

"Botan, have you seen a girl? You know, the girl whom I mentioned to you last time? She's called Chihiro."

Botan turned green in her face and broke out in cold sweat.

"Chihiro? Oh ya, I remember! But, haha, I don't see her around. You see there are so many people around here, it's hard for me to sight her too. Anyway, I'm busy, got to work, See you!"

"Botan, I smell a rat." Rin wore a fake cheerful smile. "Tell me, do you really not seen Chihiro around? Huh?!" By then, her fake smile had subsided only to be replaced by a menacing smile….

" I, I, erm………"

[Oh god, please send someone to save me! Botan sweated.

Well, Kami Sama decided that he was in a good mood today and grants her her wish.

"Botan, where are you, you promise to get me in front of the queue…………"

Both Botan and Rin turned their head.

[Oh god, she's here……… they thought.

[My Saviour! Botan grinned.

"Rin…….." Chihiro whispered when she saw who was with Botan.

"Sen, thank goodness! You have not reincarnated! Thank god!" Rin rushed over to hug Chihiro.

Chihiro hugged her back weakly. "Rin…….. Why are you here?"

"Erm………" Rin started to fidget. How should she stall Chihiro and inform the others to come?

"Rin……….." Chihiro sensed something amiss.

"Well erm…………… I was here, erm…………. to err…………" Rin took a peek at Botan standing aside and a light bulb popped in her mind. "To see a friend!" She pulled over the eye widening Botan. "You see, Botan is a close friend of mine! We are so close that I often come here to visit her! Wahahaha!" Rin laughed nervously while getting Botan to coorporate by pinching her on her backside.

"Is it so?" Chihiro rose her eyebrow in question.

"Heh heh…. Indeed we are friends…………" Botan replied weakly, while secretly rubbing her ached butts.

"Well nice that you guys are having an enjoyable conversation. So Botan, is my case done?"

"What case?" Botan feigned ignorance while she gives nervous glances at Rin.

"The case of getting me in front the queue! Have you forgotten already?"

"Arr, that case……………." Botan try to get herself out of Rin's firm grip but to no avail.

"Oh yeah that case. My friend Botan, do you care to explain what case is it? You see, Chihiro is also my friend, and it's naturally that I should be concerned for my friend…………….." Rin said in her fake cheer tone again.

"Erm…………it's nothing…………..just a small case of reincarnation………….oh ya I'm too busy to talk, got to go! BYE!" Having successfully wriggled out of Rin's solid grip, Botan ran and was gone before Rin could catch her.

"Keh! That girl………" Rin fumed and turned her attention to Chihiro.

"Chihiro, listen. I understand why you want to reincarnate so soon. But, could you not be so rash and give this matter a thought? I mean, you've only just reached the Spiritual world! And we've not given you a welcome party yet, and zoomed! Off you go to the ReiKai! Chihiro please, for our sake, could you not stay with us for at least a while?" Rin pleaded with huge watery puppy eyes.

Chihiro listened calmly till Rin finished talking before she replied, "I'm not being rash. I've certainly thought about you guys, and I can tell you, I've missed you guys a lot for the past 6 years. Zeniba, Boa, Kaonashi, you and evenYubaba . But…………." Chihiro took a deep breath, "I can't stay. It's too painful for me to stay. If I stay, I'd have to witness Haku and that Sango get together being lovey-dovey. I'm not strong enough to go through that every single day, every single moment."

"Oh …………Erm actually, that matter of Haku being lovey-dovey with Sango is really not going to happen…………." Rin looked aside red faced.

Chihiro knitted her eyebrows. "Why is that so?"

"Well…………." Just at that moment, Rin saw someone behind Chihiro and waved for them to come. "You just have to ask Haku for the reason then."

"Haku?"

"Yes, you called for me?"

Chihiro widened her eyes unbelievably and turned back.

To be continued...


End file.
